Trust Test
by Pistachio lover
Summary: First attempt at a song fic. song: From The Inside


**I DON'T OWN TMNT...sadly**

My first attempt at a song fic. Constructive criticism will be widely accepted!

Song:** From the Inside by Linkin Park (lyrics in bold)**

Raphael beat on Michelangelo's door, Mikey heard good and well, he shut his eyes and listened to the blaring music coming from his head phones. He flashed back to about an hour ago, morning training, he had been doing kata's...

I **don't know who to trust, no surprise everyone feels so far away from me ,heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies**.

"MIKEY! Get out here now! Unlock the freakin door!" Raph yelled.

...Leo had wanted to talk to Mikey, he had been acting strange lately, trying to avoid all of them.

*What they didn't know was that ever since the night before (the little fight with the pd' s) Mikey had let one of his brothers down ,that brother had been Leo. Mike had felt so bad ,he had felt it was his fault that Leo got hurt,even if it had only been a cut, he lost trust in himself that night and felt extremely guilty.*

When Leo confronted Mikey after training it had not gone smoothly, Leo just asked if Mikey was ok then Mike just snapped he yelled and screamed at Leo then punched him again and again...

Mike squeezed his eyes shut, 'what's wrong with me? I-Im so sorry bro' s...Leo... so sorry.I- I don't know what came over me I just flashed back I- I thought my own brother was a purple Dragon!' The pounding on the door never ceased, Raphael would soon break through. Mikey did nothing just sat on his bed and listened to the music, focusing in on it, hoping it would somehow hide him. Take him away.

**Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit, every time I try to make myself get back up on my fee**t

...He punched Leo harder and harder. "MIKE STOP PLEASE!" Leo begged and begged but Mike never stopped it took Raphael and Donatello prying him off and Raph throwing him into the couch to snap him out of it. When he did he freaked he saw Leo bloodied up and ran to his room...

'What the shell is wrong with me?! I attacked Leo!' Mike could hear the door hinges start to crack, he still did not move.

**All I ever think about is this all the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me**.

The door was about 5 punches from breaking now. Mike had not budged and wouldn't. ' I deserve what's coming to me.'

**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away 'cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**.

'I hope he punches me, breaks my arms so I can never use them again. I'm so sorry Leo, So sorry.'

**Tension is building inside, steadily everyone feels so far away from me heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit every time I try to make myself get back up on my fee**t

The door cracked, hinges broke, the door flew across the room. It cracked some of the concrete upon impact. "MIKEY. Your dead!" Raphael shouted as he charged at Mike.

**All I ever think about is this all the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me**

The punches came down hard and fast. Mikey did not fight back, he did nothing to defend himself. "WHY'D YA DO IT MIKE?! WHY! LEO DIDN'T DO NOTHIN TO YOU! NOTHING! HE TRIED TO HELP YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! BEAT HIM UP!" Raph screamed in Mike's face as he punched him more, the punches grew harder and harder. Leo and Don rushed in and tried to hold Raphael back. All of the sudden Mikey flashed back again and saw Raph only as a threat. He punched Raph in the face again and again tell he was on the ground.

**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away 'cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you I won't waste myself on you you, you waste myself on you You, yo**u

Leo and Don panicked and switched turtles. "MIKEY NO! PLEASE STOP!" Shouted Leo. When Leo and Don got Mikey off, Mikey ran away, bleeding a bit , to the sewers where he hid in a tunnel. His ear phones surprisingly made it through the attack. The last verse played as Mike started to sob.

**I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away 'cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**  
**everything from the inside and just throw it all away 'cause I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you You, yo**u


End file.
